


Ribbons are a Shield's Best Friend

by WeekdayGirl1215 (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Clean Shaven!Noctis, Established Relationship, Fingering, I wish they really wore those accessories, M/M, Married Couple, Ribbon Kink, gladnoct - Freeform, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeekdayGirl1215
Summary: *Inspired by Rex Clypeus's artwork of Older!Gladnoct... where Noctis is wearing the ribbon that prevents all status ailments.* Thanks, Rex! ^^Gladio is adament to lavish Noctis's neck with kisses, but Noctis won't make it easy for him.





	Ribbons are a Shield's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rex Clypeus's Gladnoct artwork, I really wanted to write something that resembled one of my favorite art pieces from her.
> 
> This is for you, Rex. You're awesome, girl!

 Not even Noctis’s raspy squeal is enough to drag Gladio’s eyes away from the bright pink ribbon tied so elegantly around his throat as he sinks two of his fingers into his lover’s arse. Noctis pushes down on his hand to force him deeper, but Gladio grunts and pulls back some so as not to cause him pain.

 “Baby, hang on. Not so fast.”

 The king begins to whimper, Gladio’s fingers coiling just inside the rim of his tightly contracted muscles. “Sorry,” Noctis gasps, palms pressing into Gladio’s thighs.

 Gladio kisses along his spine, moving up to his shoulder and sucking on his soft skin, groaning lewdly at the hardened warmth straining against his abs. He pulls his fingers out. “I can’t wait much longer, babe…”

 Moaning, Noctis pushes off of Gladio and leans over his knees, falling on all fours as Gladio jumps up and steadies his lover’s hips. “Gladio, dammit… Make it good, ‘kay?”

 Gladio places a firm, calloused hand on the middle of Noctis’s spine and slowly drags it down and across his ass cheek, caressing the swollen flesh with the pad of his thumb. “I love you,” he says huskily, lips pressing tiny kisses to his tailbone. Noctis makes a helpless noise and then laughs. “Baby, you ready for me?”

 “Yeah,” Noctis says, spreading his knees to keep himself up. He grips the bed sheets in both hands and holds on tight. “I love you, too. Now, prove it to me, please?”

 Swollen, aching cock in hand, Gladio brings it just the edge of Noctis’s hole, leaking with an insane amount of lubricant. “Careful whatcha ask for, baby,” he says, fingering the rose pink ribbon strangling Noctis’s neck. “Pink makes me wild - especially when it’s on you.”

 Noctis glances over his shoulder and smirks at that complement. “I love you,” he says, reaching a hand back.

 Gladio takes it and kisses it. “I’ve got you, baby.” He holds it tight to his breast. “Hold on, darlin’...”

 Noctis cries out as he accepts his lover’s cock gradually and easily, hips stretching from the enormity of Gladio’s girth. Nestled deep inside of the king, Gladio starts to find a rhythm and runs with it. Noctis steadily rocks back and forth, trying to keep up with Gladio’s thrusts as he’s lost to a sea of ecstasy. Gladio notices how desperate Noctis is for him and smiles, laying himself down, just barely ghosting Noctis’s smooth backside.

 Their hands still locked together, Noctis throws his head back and moans, shuddering as he draws closer to orgasm. “Gla- dio…” He shivers, lewd, little noises trickling out of his mouth. “I can’t hold on…”

 “I know, honey, I know.” Gladio increases his speed until he’s completely spent, spilling out into Noctis with a loud groan. Immediately after he withdraws, he forces Noctis’s cheeks closed to keep his cum from leaking out as Noctis keens and rolls over onto his side. “You were great, baby,” he says, out of breath. “You were amazing.”

 Noctis waves his hands at Gladio’s on his ass, trying to get him to release his grip. He’s tired now and doesn’t feel like speaking. Instead, he tugs lightly on Gladio’s hair to bring him down to lie beside him.

 Gladio obliges gladly, cock softening finally. He scoops Noctis into his arms and spoons his soft, naked form. Reaching a hand down, he tenderly strokes him, leaving Noctis to moan sleepily in response. Thinking he’s got Noctis all tuckered out now, he tries to sneak under the ribbon to kiss his neck.

 That was the deal before this intimate charade. Noctis gave Gladio a challenge: during sex, he wasn’t allowed to touch, kiss, or lick his throat until afterwards. The ribbon was a deterrent, but also a tease; Gladio thought that ribbon looked  _ so _ good on him.

 Feeling the scruff of Gladio’s beard on the arch of his spine, Noctis smacks his face and draws out a deep, “Nooooooo,” scolding him like a little toddler. “Not yet.”

 “But, Noct-”

 “Ah, ah.” Noctis hits him again. “You have to wait till I say you can.”

 Gladio growls, holding him tighter. “And when will  _ that _ be?”

 Noctis turns around and plants a deep, passionate kiss on his lover’s lips, an obscene amount of tongue following. “After we cuddle,” he teases, caressing the bulging muscles that line Gladio’s arm.

 Gladio kisses all over Noctis’s face, making him laugh and squirm at the loving sensation, hands fumbling with the ribbon and slightly pulling on it in the hopes that it will loosen enough to where he can expose his king’s soft, delicious neck. “You’re gonna make me work for it, aren’t you?”

 Noctis throws a leg across Gladio’s strong thigh and curls into his lover’s hold. “Would you have it any other way?”

 Gladio snakes a hand around Noctis and cups his ass, kneading it with the intent to hear him make more noise. Nuzzling his nose, he strokes him faster with his other hand. “I can think of a million ways I’d like to have you, if you’d just take this damn ribbon off.”

 Noctis grins through an open mouth, panting as his back arches, glossy blue eyes sparkling like sunshine on the sea. “I’m not letting you win that easy…”

 “I've got you pinned, baby,” Gladio warns, stealing Noctis’s lips with his own in a conquering kiss.

 Soon after another round of making Noctis cum, Gladio finally gets what he wants. The two lovers, limbs sweaty and entwined beneath the messy sheets, fall asleep with Gladio’s lips pressed into the base of Noctis’s throat now free of that pretty, pink ribbon.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think? Comments and kudos are appreciated, my fellow Gladnoct friends :)


End file.
